<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamin' With the Lights On by ElisabethMonroe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099320">Dreamin' With the Lights On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethMonroe/pseuds/ElisabethMonroe'>ElisabethMonroe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Parrish and His Band of Merry Men [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Pillow Talk, Post-The Raven King, Sex Talk, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethMonroe/pseuds/ElisabethMonroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which:<br/>Adam and Ronan talk<br/>and then do more than that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Parrish and His Band of Merry Men [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pynch Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamin' With the Lights On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/audikatia/gifts">audikatia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Horror, band au, missing scenes from The Raven King</p><p>For the Pynch Secret Santa! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/audikatia/pseuds/audikatia">For </a> <a href="https://audikatia.tumblr.com/">Audikatia</a></p><p>I had so much fun with this and so much trouble! If you'll look at my AO3, you'll find, now, THREE Missing Scene fics, TWO horror stories (and no band stories because it's not my scene). I literally started a dozen stories for this--an Among Us story, a serial killer story, a super villain story, a masquerade story, an Annihilation story (which I WILL be coming back to), a Boyd's scene, a Gansey involved Post-RK scene, a finals scene, a school dance scene. I seriously went in a million directions several times a day. This is the one that got finished (when in doubt, do smut)</p><p>I really hope you enjoy it, but if you don't, there will be other fics based on your prompts in the future, I promise</p><p>Title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSb8WFYSyGw&amp;ab_channel=OrvillePeckVEVO">Summertime by Orville Peck</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is it a Catholic thing?” Adam asked so suddenly it had Ronan shaking his head to clear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come again, Parrish?” he asked, turning out of his closet to stare at Adam, who was still sitting up in the bed, sleep tousled and perfect in the early morning light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just mean… I’ve lived here for a few months. And we’ve been, y’know, dating or whatever since November. It’s March. Why haven’t we…” He rolled his hands in front of him, catching a piece of the comforter and tangling it in his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We…?” Ronan prompted, though he was pretty sure he knew, since his stomach was twisting tightly under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I don’t mean to rush you or anything, but we didn’t take much anything else very slow,” Adam continued. His lack of specifics was driving Ronan nuts. He moved to sit down on the bed again, next to Adam, and Adam reached for his hand. “I get if you’re nervous about going all the way, or if it is something to do with, y’know, being Catholic or whatever. I’ll understand. I just need you to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, Adam, no.” Ronan said. He brought his free hand up to his face and tried to hide from what Adam was suggesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean! I’m not wrong, Ronan! Everything we did was pretty fast. I had my hand down your pants before Christmas. And now we just...haven’t done anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan blushed furiously next to him and stared off out the window for a few seconds before saying, “It’s not a Catholic thing. It’s not a you thing. I just… It’s big, isn’t it? It’s a big deal, even though all these TV shows and movies and shit want you to think everyone’s doing it. And it’s big that it’s you. Maybe if I could just throw away a first time like this with someone else, it wouldn’t matter so much, but it matters to me because it’s you,” he explained in starts and stops. Adam let him talk without interrupting, which Ronan was more than thankful for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t know you were interested either,” he pointed out finally, cutting his gaze back to Adam. “It’s not like you’ve ever brought it up before. I thought you were fine with what we were doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” Adam defended quickly. “It’s just...y’know...I’d be fine with more too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan leaned over and pressed his mouth against Adam’s gently. The anxiety bled out of his boyfriend’s body like a switch had been turned. Adam’s hands came up to his jaw and tilted Ronan’s face until Adam could kiss down his chin, over the corner of his mouth, to the stubble Ronan had been fixing to remedy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not got anything to do with you,” Ronan said again. Because Adam may mask it as a question about Catholicism, but Ronan knew where his insecurities laid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam reached over for the silver cross necklace Ronan was wearing. He nodded a little and then smoothed the charm back to his chest. “I know. I know, logically, we’re working on the same kind of experience level. But you’ve known what you wanted longer than I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not. You’re giving me a lot of credit,” Ronan pointed out. “I struggled with who I was for a long while. And even once I really figured that I was gay, I still didn’t...interact with it. Besides, I didn’t think I’d ever find someone I’d want to do all of this with. Someone like you.” He reached over to tuck a wild strand of hair behind Adam’s ear and kissed his jaw softly. “It’s hard to have fantasies when you can’t imagine what they’d look like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, you’ve got to have doubts about--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Adam could finish his sentence, Ronan leaned over and kissed him again. “Adam, I don’t have any doubts when it comes to things with you. I’m just...nervous about making things right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I’m gonna know the difference,” Adam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan shot him a knowing look that had them both laughing when they kept eye contact for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I mean I won’t think anything is wrong with you. I can’t imagine thinking we can do something wrong with each other.” It wasn’t that things necessarily came naturally for them, though perhaps that was part of it. It was just that everything between them felt so good every time. Even the missteps and the moments they had to stop and catch a breath and try again later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was what tripped Adam up about this. They’d barely talked about anything before. One thing led to another and the night was always right for it. When it came to going all the way, suddenly they hit a roadblock and it had seemed like they both took their foot off the gas and didn’t try to get around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wish we’d talked more about the other things we’ve done?” Adam asked, suddenly self conscious that he had pushed Ronan without realizing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan shook his head. “No. I’ve really liked how we’ve progressed together. You make me feel good. Oh my God, Adam, you always make me feel good. Maybe I just got lazy. We’re both good at hand jobs and blow jobs--Jesus, it’s like your mouth was made for it--so it’s easier to rest on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smirked and dragged his thumb over his lower lip. “Keep talking like that and the flattery’ll get you everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know where flattery will get me with you,” Ronan assured with a grin, leaning over until Adam fell back on the bed with a laugh. Ronan climbed over his waist and caught his wrists in one hand to hold them over Adam’s head. It meant they were off the bed, since Adam was laying sideways across it, but it was fine. More importantly, it meant Adam’s face was fond and a little fussy and beautiful under Ronan’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down to kiss Adam, licking his tongue over Adam’s lower lip like Adam had swiped his thumb, then dipping into Adam’s mouth until Adam was pressing up from the bed to get even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first time you kissed me like that,” Adam panted out when Ronan had pushed him back down and sat back a little, “I thought we could never be closer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then what?” Ronan prompted with a salacious grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smirked back and struggled up for another kiss. “And then I got your dick in my mouth and realized there were only better things on the horizon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam got his hands free and tackled Ronan over, so he could straddle Ronan’s hips instead. “Parrish, the first time I got your cock on my tongue, I thought I was receiving a divine communion,” Ronan said, trailing his fingers down Adam’s freckled shoulders reverently. “I’ve always understood religion but, God, did I </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand </span>
  </em>
  <span>it at that moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam blushed but preened above him and Ronan remembered exactly how it had felt to look up at Adam from his knees and know he was going to devote his entire life to the man above him. It was the same way he was feeling right then. He reached for Adam’s hand and kissed his knuckles softly until Adam rolled his eyes--still impossibly fond--and slipped two fingers between Ronan’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go slow,” Adam said and then hitched in a breath when Ronan’s tongue split his fingers apart to lick down the inside of them. “We can test out our limits. Work up to full...p-penetration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Ronan moaned around his fingers. Adam pinched his side with his free hand. A few moments later, Adam was lightheaded with want and Ronan was guiding his hand down his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you watched videos about this kind of thing?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded, fingers brushing along Ronan’s warm, half hard length. But Ronan kept moving his hand back until Adam’s fingers were brushing along the curve of his ass, catching on hair he hadn’t really considered. Porn was not a good teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Then we’ll just start with some fingering. If you can stay concentrated,” Ronan teased when Adam’s thumb flicked back for another brush against his dick. Keeping one hand around Adam’s wrist, he shoved his boxers down, squirming against the bed until Adam took mercy and helped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan naked was something Adam was never going to get used to. He looked like a statue laid out over the sheets, all hard lines and deep cuts and a million little parts Adam wanted to get his mouth on. (Maybe that part was reserved only for Ronan and not statues) Adam always thought he’d seen as much of Ronan as he could, hungry eyes soaking in the sight every time Ronan stripped down in front of him. And every time, he found something new and beautiful to look at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it was two freckles, or maybe small moles, one on either ass cheek, twins to each other. The dark hair at his ass crack that Adam logically knew Ronan must have because he knew what was on his own body. Adam had thought he’d stared at Ronan’s ass enough to know it, but this new adventure called for a new obsession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have lube?” he asked, tearing his eyes away from Ronan’s body to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan didn’t answer, only reached behind himself to struggle with an end table drawer and grab a bottle. It was small and barely used, but even the thought of Ronan using it once or twice on himself was enough for a new wave of dizziness and desire to wash over Adam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you done this before?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you?” Ronan answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam shrugged, clicking his thumb over the bottle cap a few times. “Once or twice in the shower. Not really for real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d it feel?” Ronan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam almost choked on his tongue. “I wish I’d imagined your hands when I did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan grinned and dropped his head back against his folded arm. “Can’t wait to not have to imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Adam asked. He rubbed his hand over the inside of Ronan’s thigh and watched his cock jump with a rush of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been sure for a while, Parrish. It’s alright. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded, bit his lip, stopped, and then finally popped open the cap. The lube was both cooler and warmer than he was expecting. He squirted some on his fingers and then rubbed his fingers together to get a feel for the consistency. It drew a moan from Ronan under him, whose arm was suddenly over his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, just looking at you is gonna do me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying it’s too much?” Adam asked, mostly joking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam finally reached down to run his fingers along Ronan’s ass crack and both of them sucked in a breath. Ronan was right. It felt big. It felt like they were stepping over a line neither of them wanted to back track across.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s fingernails were always short, but he suddenly worried about them as he found the delicate skin of Ronan’s asshole. He used his other hand to hold Ronan’s cheeks apart enough to watch what he was doing, which may have been a mistake because he was pretty sure he blacked out for a second. But when he came back, he’d slipped a finger into Ronan and that was an entirely new experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like the opposite of getting a blow job. He could feel how hot and tight Ronan was, even just around one finger. He couldn’t imagine ever getting his entire dick in him. And then, of course, he was imagining getting his whole entire dick in him, which had him cursing under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fucking telling me,” Ronan gasped out, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. “Come on, I’m good, do another,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam pulled out enough to get his ring finger lined up and pushed both in. This time, he felt a little resistance. Ronan’s moan was preceded by a short-lived hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can find my g-spot, Parrish?” Ronan joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rolled his eyes, took the moment to breathe and resituate himself. “That’s on girls, Lynch. It’s called a prostate on guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronan mimed a talking hand before dropping it to his mouth when Adam crooked his fingers. Already, this was more than Adam had done to himself and he faltered suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve- You’ve gotta- Fuck, Adam,” Ronan groaned, squirming again and pushing Adam’s fingers in further. “Gotta scissor ‘em or some shit. Stretch it open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Yeah. Those had been words Adam had read on some gossip magazine website that had no job having such an in depth primer on anal sex. He spread his fingers apart and felt Ronan’s hole give a little. Ronan groaned again and Adam quickly got a rhythm going that seemed to be doing it for both of them. Slipping in a third finger was natural and he had to lean over to press his face against Ronan’s shoulder to avoid falling over him entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam,” Ronan warned, a hand coming up to Adam’s shoulder, curling uselessly against his freckles, “Adam, I’m--” he started and then came between their bodies with a gasp and a curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam started to pull his fingers out, but Ronan made a noise. “Be gentle,” he said, prying open his eyes to look at Adam. Adam bit his lip and nodded. He slipped out his ring finger first, and then the other two. It still drew a slight hiss from Ronan, but he was quickly following it with a kiss to Adam’s wrist next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I can see again, I’m gonna blow your fuckin’ mind, Parrish,” he muttered. Adam looked around for a tissue before giving up on it and wiping his hand on the blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You blow my mind all the time. You don’t gotta reciprocate right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that dirty talk again,” Ronan teased in an exaggerated moan that definitely went too quickly to both of their cocks. “I’m definitely gonna finger you until you come though. This morning. Fuck chores.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed and laid against Ronan’s shoulder. “I won’t argue. Chores can wait until it’s warmer anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn straight,” Ronan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only straight thing happening this morning,” Adam agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, y’know, if I had a Catholic issue with you, I think the premarital sex would be pretty low on the list, all things considered,” Ronan said. Adam pinched his side, but he kept talking, “I mean, we’re gay, you’re not Catholic, it’s anal sex…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam grabbed a pillow and hit Ronan in the head with it until Ronan was catching him around the waist and they were rollicking around on the bed, laughing and kissing and touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, y’know,” Ronan said softly. “Nothing that we do or don’t do is ever going to change that.” He brushed Adam’s hair out of his face again and kissed his cheekbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smiled up at him, safe and warm. “I love you too, Ronan. Always.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr <a href="https://abarbaricyalp.tumblr.com/">HERE!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>